2d Bomb Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role= Bomber |size= |command_structure= Air Force Global Strike Command Eighth Air Force |garrison= Barksdale Air Force Base |equipment= B-52 Stratofortress |equipment_label= Aircraft |motto= LIBERTATEM DEFENDIMUS Latin: Liberty We Defend |battles= * World War II : European Campaign (1942–1945) |decorations= see "Lineage and Honors" section below |current_commander= Colonel Andrew J. Gebara |notable_commanders= George J. Eade Eugene E. Habiger Charles T. Robertson, Jr. John Dale Ryan }} The 2d Bomb Wing (2 BW) is a United States Air Force unit assigned to the Air Force Global Strike Command and Eighth Air Force. It is stationed at Barksdale Air Force Base, Louisiana. The wing is also the host unit at Barksdale. The 2 BW was assigned to the Air Force Global Strike Command in February 2010 as part of the reassignment of Eighth Air Force. The 2 BW is one of only two B-52H Stratofortress wings in the United States Air Force, the other being the 5th Bomb Wing at Minot Air Force Base. Its 2d Operations Group is the oldest bomb group of the Air Force, having fought on the Western Front as the 1st Day Bombardment Group during World War I, entering combat on 12 September 1918. It After the war, it participated in Brigadier General Billy Mitchell's 1921 off-shore bombing test. Active for over 60 years, the 2 BW was a component wing of Strategic Air Command (SAC)'s heavy bomber deterrent force throughout the Cold War. The 2d Bomb Wing is commanded by Col. Andrew J. Gebara. Its Command Chief Master Sergeant is Chief Master Sergeant Larry Malcom. Units Today, as the largest bomb wing in Air Force Global Strike Command and as a part of the historic "Mighty Eighth" Air Force, the wing continues to reflect the heritage of its motto Libertatem Defendimus: "Liberty We Defend." * 2d Maintenance Group : 2d Maintenance Squadron : 2d Maintenance Operations Squadron : 2d Aircraft Maintenance Squadron : 2d Munitions Squadron * 2d Medical Group * 2d Operations Group : 2d Operations Support Squadron ("Posse") :11th Bomb Squadron :20th Bomb Squadron ("Buccaneers") :96th Bomb Squadron ("The Devil's Own") * 2d Mission Support Group : 2d Contracting Squadron : 2d Communications Squadron : 2d Civil Engineer Squadron : 2d Logistics Readiness Squadron : 2d Mission Support Squadron : 2d Security Forces Squadron : 2d Services Squadron History : See 2d Operations Group for additional history and lineage information prior to 1947 Medium bomber era The 2d Bombardment Wing was activated by the United States Air Force on 5 November 1947 and was assigned to the Strategic Air Command Eighth Air Force. At the time of its activation, wing headquarters remained non-operational; its assigned 2d Bombardment Group being attached to the 43rd Bombardment Wing at Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona. At the time of its activation, there was considerable debate about where to station the new wing. Its planned station, Chatham Air Force Base, Georgia was a World War II training airfield with facilities deemed inadequate by SAC. Located approximately 10 miles northwest of Savannah, Georgia, Chatham had an adequate airfield for B-29 operations, however the base's cantonment area was in extremely poor condition. Constructed to last for five years, the buildings had reached the end of their life expectancy. In addition, the buildings' shortcomings also included outside latrines and potbellied stoves for heating. Work was begun to modernize the base from its World War II wartime configuration into a permanent Air Force Base with modern facilities. On 1 January 1949 wing headquarters was activated at Chatam, with the 2d Bomb Wing assuming the assets of the 307th Bombardment Group which had been deployed to the base from MacDill AFB, Florida and the assets of the 2d Bombardment Group, which had returned from a deployment to RAF Lakenheath, England. Equipped with B-29 Superfortresses, the wing's primary mission was training for strategic bombardment operations. In early 1949, the first B-50 Superfortresses began to arrive, replacing the B-29s. A derivative of the B-29, the B-50 was designed for atomic warfare, had faster, more powerful engines and could fly at higher altitudes than the B-29. The facilities, however, at Chatham remained unsatisfactory to SAC leadership, and plans were initiated to move the wing to better facilities. The city of Savannah, however, offered the USAF the facilities at the former Hunter Army Airfield, which was located closer to the city (5 miles NW), along with 3,500 acres (14 km²) of additional land around Hunter for future base expansions. Hunter AAF was built in 1929 as Savannah Municipal Airport and in 1940 the Air Corps received approval to build a permanent base at the site. During World War II it was used both as a training base as well as an antisubmarine airfield during the war. In June 1946, the airfield was returned to the City of Savannah. In addition, Headquarters, Eighth Air Force was established in Savannah in January 1942, and there was a strong desire to have an Eighth Air Force Wing be stationed in the area. This arrangement was agreed to and on 29 September 1950, the 2d Bomb Wing moved to the reopened Hunter Air Force Base and Chatam was turned over to the City of Savannah, where it was redeveloped into a regional airport. B-50 Superfortress operations continued until November 1953, when 2 BW began receiving jet-powered B-47E Stratojet medium bombers. The B-47 was a fast bomber which relied on speed to penetrate the air defenses of the Soviet Union, and was produced in large numbers. It became the mainstay of the medium-bombing strength of SAC all throughout the 1950s. The wing participated in SAC REFLEX deployments to North Africa and England. Beginning in 1958 the B-47 was becoming obsolete, as the air defenses of the Soviet Union improved. The Stratojet was phased out of SAC beginning in 1960. Plans were made to upgrade the wing to the Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. However, although adequate for B-47 operations, the runway at Hunter was inadequate for B-52 operations when tested in the early 1960s. In addition, during the 1950s the urban area of the City of Savannah was expanding and encroaching on the airfield, making Hunter unsuitable for heavy nuclear-equipped bomber operations over the urbanized area. A 1958 Tybee Island B-47 crash in which a Mark 15 hydrogen bomb was lost in the Atlantic Ocean just off the coast of Savannah was another reason in the decision by SAC to move the Wing to a non-urban area. In early 1963 the wing began to send its B-47s to storage at Davis-Monthan AFB. The 2d Bombardment Wing would be moved, and Hunter AFB was reassigned to Military Air Transport Service (MATS). MATS closed its facilities at Donaldson AFB, South Carolina and reassigned the 63rd Troop Carrier Wing to Hunter, using the base for Douglas C-124 Globemaster II intercontinental cargo aircraft operations to points around the world. B-52 Stratofortress The 2d Bombardment Wing moved to Barksdale AFB, Louisiana on 1 April 1963 where it assumed the existing B-52F Stratofortress heavy bombers and personnel of 4238th Strategic Wing (SW). The wing has been stationed at Barksdale continuously for over 50 years. 4238th Strategic Wing B-52 operations at Barksdale can be traced to 1 March 1958 when SAC established the 4238th SW. and assigned it to the 4th Air Division as part of SAC's plan to disperse its Boeing B-52 Stratofortress heavy bombers over a larger number of bases, thus making it more difficult for the Soviet Union to knock out the entire fleet with a surprise first strike. The 4338th was initially assigned only three maintenance squadrons, but on 15 April, the 4238th Air Base Group was activated under the wing as the host organization for Barksdale when the 805th Air Base Group and the 301st Bombardment Wing were inactivated. The 301st and 376th Air Refueling Squadrons, flying Boeing KC-97 Stratotankers were transferred to the wing from the 301st while the 20th Aviation Depot Squadron was transferred from the 805th to oversee the wing's special weapons. In June, the 913th Air Refueling Squadron, flying Boeing KC-135 Stratotankers was activated in anticipation of the arrival of the Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. The two KC-97 units were inactivated or transferred from Barksdale by 1962. The wing gained its fourth operational squadron on 1 August when the 436th Bombardment Squadron (BS), consisting of 15 Boeing B-52 Stratofortresses moved to Barksdale from Carswell AFB, Texas where it had been one of the three squadrons of the 7th Bombardment Wing. Half of the wing's aircraft were maintained on fifteen minute alert, fully fueled, armed, and ready for combat. The 4238th (and later the 2d) continued to maintain an alert commitment until the end of the Cold War. In 1962, the wing's bombers began to be equipped with the GAM-77 Hound Dog and the GAM-72 Quail air-launched cruise missiles, The 4134th Airborne Missile Maintenance Squadron was activated in November to maintain these missiles. 2d Bombardment Wing, Heavy In 1962, in order to perpetuate the lineage of bombardment units with illustrious World War II records, Headquarters SAC received authority from Headquarters USAF to discontinue its Major Command controlled (MAJCON) strategic wings that were equipped with combat aircraft and replace them with Air Force controlled (AFCON) units, which could carry a lineage and history.MAJCON units could not carry a permanent history or lineage. Rather than inactivate the 2d Bombardment Wing when Hunter closed, SAC moved it to replace the 4238th SW.Ravenstein, Combat Wings, pp. 7-9 and assume its mission, personnel, and equipment.The 2d Wing continued, through temporary bestowal, the history, and honors of the 2d Bombardment Group. It is also entitled to retain the honors (but not the history or lineage) of the 4238th. In the same way the 20th Bombardment Squadron, one of the unit's historical bomb squadrons, replaced the 436th BS.Maurer, ''Combat Squadrons, pp. 105-106, 538-540 The 855th Medical Group, 20th Munitions Maintenance Squadron and the 913th Air Refueling Squadron were reassigned to the 2d. The 4238th's support group and maintenance squadrons were replaced by ones with the 2d numerical designation. Each of the new units assumed the personnel, equipment, and mission of its predecessor. At Barksdale, 2 BW supported Second Air Force's post-attack command and control system from April 1963 until March 1970. It conducted bombardment training and air refueling operations from April 1963 except for periods when all aircraft and crews were on loan to SAC organizations involved in combat operations in Southeast Asia. It began supporting SAC operations in Southeast Asia with aircraft and personnel in 1965, and increasingly supported these operations in 1966 and 1967. On 15 April 1968, gained a second B-52 and a second KC-135 squadron, again becoming a SAC "super" wing. From late May 1972 until 26 October 1973, it loaned all wing B-52 resources to SAC organizations in the Far East and Southeast Asia. From May 1972 to early November 1972 the wing loaned all but four of the wing's KC-135s and a few aircrews to other SAC units. After the return of combat resources, the wing continued supporting SAC operations in Southeast Asia into 1975, on a reduced scale. Gained KC-10 tankers in November 1981 to augment refueling operations for the USAF, AFRES, and ANG. Provided air refueling for rescue efforts in Grenada, October–November 1983, the attack on Libya, April 1986, and the invasion of Panama, December 1989 – January 1990. Presented the Omaha Trophy for "the Outstanding Wing in the Strategic Air Command" f2. Deployed B-52, KC-135, and KC-10 aircraft, aircrews, and support personnel to several locations in support of operations in Southwest Asia, 7 August 1990 – 17 April 1991. 1991 Gulf War Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm brought Barksdale warriors into the spotlight again with their efforts to liberate Kuwait. The 2d Bomb Wing flew what was then the longest combat mission in the history of military aviation at the start of Desert Storm in 1991 when seven B-52s flew a 35-hour mission and, for the time in U.S. Air Force history, fired a devastating barrage of conventional air-launched cruise missiles. The 2d Bomb Wing delivered one-fourth of all U.S. Air Force bombs during Desert Storm. The 2d Bomb Wing KC-135s and KC-10s provided more than 1,000 the 13,700 coalition refueling missions. Senior Surprise – Strategic Air Commands' Longest Combat Mission On 16–17 January 1991 seven B-52Gs from the Eighth Air Force, 2d Bomb Wing, 596th Bomb Squadron, Barksdale AFB, LA. Flew the longest combat mission (35.4 hours) in aviation history, and the first Combat launch of conventional Air Launched Cruise Missile (CALCM) in Operation Desert Storm against Iraq. The official name of this mission was SENIOR Surprise, unofficially it was referred to as Secret Squirrel. Modern era Two 2d Bomb Wing B-52s conducted a missile strike against surface-to-air missile sites and air defense radars in Iraq in September 1996. Desert Strike was ordered in response to Iraqi attacks on Kurds in northern Iraq. The mission earned the wing the prestigious 1996 Mackay Trophy as the most meritorious flight of the year. Recognizing the mighty B-52 as a weapon of choice, the National Command Authorities called upon the 2d Bomb Wing throughout the late 1990s to flex its muscles against rogue states in Southwest Asia and the Balkans: operations Southern Watch, Desert Fox and Allied Force. On 19 September 2001, wing elements deployed to Diego Garcia and on 7 October flew early attacks on targets in Afghanistan in Operation Enduring Freedom to rid that country of terrorist bases and its extremist Taliban rulers and Al-Qaeda militants; later flew airborne alert missions and, in Operation Anaconda, flew bombing missions against targets in eastern Afghanistan, 1–18 March 2002. In the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, flew missions on 21 March in "shock and awe" strikes against command and control targets. Heraldry The group's emblem was approved in 1924 for the 2d Bombardment Group, and in 1951 for the 2d Bomb Wing. The bombs signify original squadrons, the stripes represent major World War I offensives, and the white fleur de lis symbolizes the French location of the battles. Lineage * Established as 2d Bombardment Wing, Very Heavy on 15 October 1947 : Organized on 5 November 1947 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Wing, Medium on 12 July 1948 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Wing, Heavy on 1 April 1963 : Redesignated: 2d Wing on 1 September 1991 : Redesignated: 2d Bomb Wing on 1 October 1993. Assignments * Eighth Air Force, 5 November 1947 : Attached to 43rd Bombardment Wing, 17 November 1947 – 31 December 1948 * Second Air Force, 1 April 1950 : Attached to 7th Air Division, 4 May-31 August 1951 * 38th Air Division, 10 October 1951 : Attached to 7th Air Division, 10 September-4 December 1952 : Attached to 5th Air Division, 4 August- 20 September 1954; 6 July-26 August 1956 * 6th Air Division, 1 November 1959 * 823rd Air Division, 1 April 1961 * 4th Air Division, 1 April 1963 * 19th Air Division, 1 September 1964 * 42d Air Division, 1 July 1965 * 19th Air Division, 2 July 1969 * 42d Air Division, 1 December 1982 * Eighth Air Force, 16 June 1988 – present Components ' Groups' * 2d Bombardment (later, 2d Operations): 5 November 1947 – 16 June 1952 (detached 17 November 1947 – 31 December 1948 and 18 February – 16 May 1950); 1 September 1991–present Squadrons * 2d Air Refueling Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 1 April 1963; assigned 3 January 1989 – 1 September 1991 * 11th Bomb Squadron: 1 July 1994–present * 20th Bomb Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 25 June 1965 * 32d Air Refueling Squadron: 1 November 1981 – 1 September 1991 * 49th Bombardment Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 1 April 1963 * 62d Bombardment Squadron: 25 June 1965 – 1 September 1991 * 71st Air Refueling Squadron: 15 April 1968 – 1 September 1991 * 96th Bombardment Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 1 April 1963 * 308th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 July 1959 – 1 March 1960 * 429th Bombardment Squadron: 1 October 1958 – 1 January 1962 * 596th Bombardment Squadron: 15 April 1968 – 1 September 1991 * 913th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 April 1963 – 1 November 1981. (Active 15 March 1958 – 1 November 1981) Stations * Davis-Monthan Field (later Davis-Monthan AFB), Arizona, 5 November 1947 * Chatham AFB, Georgia, 1 April 1949 * Hunter AFB, Georgia, 22 September 1950 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, May–August 1951 : Deployed at: RAF Upper Heyford, England, September–December 1952 : Deployed at: Sidi Slimane Air Base, French Morocco, August–September 1954 and July–August 1956. * Barksdale AFB, Louisiana, 1 April 1963–present References for commands and major units assigned, components and stations:Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4.Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. Aircraft *B-29 Superfortress, 5 November 1947 – 10 October 1951 *B-50 Superfortress, 5 November 1947 – 4 August 1954 *KB-29 Superfortress, 1 April 1950 – 4 August 1954 *KC-97 Stratotanker, 4 August 1954 – 1 April 1963 *B-47 Stratojet, 4 August 1954 – 1 April 1963 *B-52 Stratofortress, 1 April 1963 – *KC-135 Stratotanker, 1 April 1963 – *EC–135, 1966–1971 *RC-135, 1977–1980 *KC-10 Extender, November 1981 – 1 June 1992 Campaign Streamers * Grenada, 1983 * Southwest Asia: Defense of Saudi Arabia; Liberation and Defense of Kuwait Decorations * 4 Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards Awards * Mackay Trophy (for the "Most Meritorious Flight of the Year") 1996 * Omaha Trophy (for the "Outstanding Wing in the Strategic Air Command") (2): 1988, 1992 Emblem Blazon: Or, in fess four aerial bombs descending bendwise sinister Azure garnished Argent on a chief engrailed Vert a fleur-de-lis White between two pallets Sable, all within a diminished bordure of the first. Motto: LIBERTATEM DEFENDIMUS—Liberty We Defend. See also * List of B-50 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-47 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References Notes Bibliography * * * * * External links *Barksdale AFB 2d Bomb Wing Factsheet *Air Force Historical Research Agency: 2 Bomb Wing Fact Sheet *Barksdale Air Force Base official web site Category:Military units and formations established in 1947 Category:Strategic Air Command units 0002 Category:Military units and formations in Louisiana